Jealousy Kamijo x Hizaki
by Sakura Asagi
Summary: Hizaki membantu Yuki untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Jasmine karena takut Jasmine tidak tenang di dunia lain. Tapi karena cara Hizaki yang terlalu lembut, membuat Kamijo cemburu buta. Akhirnya Kamijo pun berselisih paham dengan Yuki.


Title: Jealousy Author: Sakura Akira Ogata/nine_ Pairing: Kamijo x Hizaki Genre: Romance, Yaoi Ratings: PG-13 Author Comments: Kg tau deh. Biasa lah~ tiba" ada ilham, jdi'y nulis fanfic. :p

Hari ini Versailles mau latihan band untuk tour mereka minggu depan. Sejak Jasmine gak ada, mereka agak susah untuk latihan. Maksudnya, kadang gak ada semangat dan yang ada dipikiran mereka cuma Jasmine. Apalagi Yuki yang udah bener" kehilangan Jasmine. Dia gak berhenti mikirin kebahagiaan yang ia dapetin semenjak ada Jasmine. Beda sama Kamijo yang masih punya Hizaki. Hizaki juga udah jadi pengganti Jasmine untuk ngasih" nasihat. Tapi, anak" Versailles juga selalu mau denger semua nasihat dari Hizaki.

Anak" Versailles udah nyampe ke tempat mereka latihan. Emang gak enak rasanya tanpa Jasmine sekarang. Kerasa ada yang ilang dan gak akan kembali lagi. Yuki keliatan agak lemes gara" dia begadang mikirin Jasmine dan Kamijo yang ditelepon Yuki untuk denger curhatannya, ikut"an lemes. Hizaki kasian ngeliatin Yuki yang ternyata badannya mulai kurus lagi. Hizaki jadi kasian dan akhirnya dia yang turun tangan buat ngobrol. Mereka berempat masih duduk di depan studio. Hizaki duduk ngedeketin Yuki.

Hizaki: Yuki, lo gak apa" kan? Muka lo pucet gitu lho.  
Yuki: *senyum* oh iya ya? Gomen, gue kemaren sampe begadang kepikiran Jasmine lagi.  
Hizaki: *menghela nafas* emang sih, ketiadaan Jasmine buat gue juga bener" kayak keilangan barang kesayangan kita. Tapi, kita gak boleh kayak gini terus. Kasian kan, Jasmine. Gue takut Jasmine jadi gak tenang. Bukannya gue mau lo lupain Jasmine, tapi gue cuma takut Jasmine gak tenang, itu aja kok.  
Yuki: Sankyuu, Hizaki-chan. Emang kayaknya gue musti kasian sama Jasmine. Dia pasti gak akan seneng liat gue nangis.  
Hizaki: Nah, sekarang kita mulai hidup yang baru. Walaupun harus tanpa Jasmine.

Tiba" Yuki nyenderin kepalanya ke Hizaki dan alhasil pas Kamijo liat, Kamijo langsung bener" cemburu. Hizaki nyoba nenangin Yuki dengan ngerangkul Yuki, Kamijo tambah cemburu dan sekarang mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus dan dia cuma sinis ke Yuki. Mau gak mau, Kamijo langsung menghentikan pemandangan yang gak enak itu dengan cara manggil semua anak" personil yang lainnya untuk masuk ke studio.

Kamijo: *tampang sinis* yuk! Kita langsung latihan aja. Daripada lama", nanti gak beres".

Langsung deh, semua anak" Versailles yang lainnya masuk ke studio plus manager mereka. Hizaki sama Yuki berdiri dan Hizaki masih ngerangkul Yuki. Maksud Hizaki cuma pengen Yuki tenang aja, tapi Kamijo salah maksud.

Di dalem studio, Kamijo udah nyari" mic-nya, trus Hizaki sama Teru lagi ngobrol sambil ketawa" dan ngambil gitar mereka. Yuki dengan langkah yang gontai, jalan ke arah drum sambil megang stick drum'y. Wajah Yuki gak keliatan seneng dan Hizaki mandang Yuki kasian. Kamijo yang salah maksud lagi, ngira kalau Hizaki itu ada rasa sama Yuki. Padahal kan, Hizaki cuma cinta sama Kamijo, bukan Yuki. Lagipula kan, maksud Hizaki baik dan dia gak mau ngeliat temennya sedih.

Gak lama kemudian, mereka semua mulai latihan. Hizaki deket Teru lagi ngobrol sambil latihan. Manager mereka cuma liatin aja dan kebetulan ada satu staff lain yang ngobrol sama manager mereka. Kamijo mulai biasa aja, soalnya udah mulai seneng gara" liat Hizaki yang udah gak mandang" ke arah Yuki. Kamijo senyum" ke Hizaki, dan Hizaki juga ngebales senyumannya Kamijo. Kamijo udah mulai curi" pandang ke Hizaki. Lagu pertama udah selesai dicoba, pas lagu kedua, udah menit kedua, Yuki tiba" berhenti main drum. Otomatis, Kamijo langsung naik darah dan di pikiran dia itu, sekalian balas dendam gara" Yuki ngedeketin Hizaki.

Kamijo: *kesel* elo kenapa sih?  
Yuki: Gomen, Kamijo gue lemes banget.  
Kamijo: Udah deh, ngapain juga mikirin Jasmine. Dia kan udah gak ada. Lagian kan, gue udah bilang kemaren, jangan buat Jasmine kecewa.  
Yuki: Iya. Maafin gue deh. Kita mulai lagi aja deh.

Hizaki jadi aneh ngeliat tingkah laku Kamijo tadi. Gak biasanya Kamijo suka marah" kayak gitu. Kalaupun marah juga, gak terlalu serius. Tapi kenapa Hizaki ngeliat tampang Kamijo itu beda banget. Mungkin gara" kecapekan, menurut Hizaki. Akhirnya lagunya diulang lagi dan berjalan dengan lancar. Yuki memang terlalu kepikiran Jasmine.

Setelah maen, mereka break latihan dan langsung ke kantin yang memang punya studio itu. Yuki udah diajak, tapi dia gak mau turun. Anak" Versailles yang laen juga gak mau maksa dan mereka plus manager langsung ke kantin. Yuki masih duduk di depan drumnya sambil mukul"in snare drum dan kepikiran Jasmine terus.

Di kantin, gak lama Kamijo yang bener" lagi gak enak hatinya, punya ide buat berantem sama Yuki. Kamijo minta izin sama Hizaki dan Kamijo langsung kembali ke studio. Kamijo masuk dengan santai aja dan dia liat Yuki yang lagi baca" majalah Cure. Kamijo berdiri di depan drumnya Yuki.

Kamijo: Anou~ gomen ya, tadi gue agak keras sama lo. Yuki: Ah, daijoubu da yo~ gue emang gak seharusnya mikirin Jasmine terus. Kamijo: Mm...gue mau nanya sesuatu sama lo...  
Yuki: Nani?  
Kamijo: Lo ada rasa kan, sama Hizaki gue?  
Yuki: Gak kok. Gue gak bermaksud kayak gitu. Gue juga gak mau ngerebut Hizaki dari lo. *Yuki nyamperin Kamijo*  
Kamijo: Hm..yakin?  
Yuki: Lagian, elo kenapa sih? Gue ini lagi mikirin Jasmine. Sampe saat ini yang ada dipikiran gue itu cuma Jasmine, bukan Hizaki. Gue juga gak mau ngambil simpati dari Hizaki. Hizakinya sendiri kok yang nyamperin gue dan nenangin gue. Gue malah terima kasih sama Hizaki. Gara" dia gue jadi gak terlalu mikirin Jasmine.  
Kamijo: Apa buktinya kalo elo gak mau ngambil simpati Hizaki? Bilang aja ini skenario lo, kan? Supaya bisa ngambil hatinya Hizaki. *natap sinis*  
Yuki: Maksud lo apa sih?

"buuugghh..." Kamijo malah nonjok Yuki. Kamijo yang lagi salah paham ini jadi berantem sama Yuki. Yuki ngeliatin tampang aneh ke Kamijo dan Yuki ngeliat wajah Kamijo yang bener" udah merah kayak kepiting rebus.

Yuki: Elo tuh salah paham doang, Kamijo. Gue gak bermaksud apa".  
Kamijo: Kalo elo gak bermaksud apa", kenapa elo ngambil simpatinya Hizaki, hah!  
Yuki: Siapa yang ngambil simpatinya Hizaki?

Di kantin, hati Hizaki mulai gak enak. Kayaknya ada yang gak beres. Hizaki langsung kembali ke studio lagi. Hizaki jalan cepet dan langsung ngebuka pintu studio. Bener aja, Hizaki liat Kamijo megang kerah bajunya Yuki dan hampir mau nonjok Yuki.

Hizaki: Stop! Apa"an sih ini? *tampang marah*

Kamijo langsung ngelepasin kerah bajunya Yuki dan mereka berdua mandang Hizaki. Hizaki ngedeketin mereka berdua.

Hizaki: Kamijo? Kamu kenapa sih? Ada apa sama kamu?  
Kamijo: Aku gak suka kamu terus"an deket" sama Yuki kayak tadi. Aku bener" gak suka!  
Hizaki: Kamu itu salah paham. Aku cuma mau nenangin Yuki aja. Aku cuma gak mau Yuki keliatan sedih. Itu aja kok. Kamijo: Tapi, kenapa pake acara dia nyenderin kepala ke kamu sih?  
Hizaki: Biarin aja. Lagian kan, kita kan temen dan gak ada salahnya aku kayak gitu.  
Kamijo: Tapi aku gak suka!  
Hizaki: Kamu kerasukan setan apa sih? Sampe" kamu cemburu kayak gini? Kan semuanya bisa diomongin baik". *Hizaki malah nolongin Yuki* Elo gak apa" kan? Sakit, ya?  
Yuki: Gak apa" kok. Gak sakit.

Kamijo langsung keluar dan bener" kesel. Kamijo gak suka cara Hizaki nenangin Yuki. Kamijo pergi ke kantin dan Teru yang liat wajah Kamijo yang kesel, langsung nanya.

Teru: Elo kenapa?  
Kamijo: Gue gak seneng kalo kayak gini jadinya.  
Teru: Emang ada apa sih?  
Kamijo: Itu tuh, Yuki kayaknya nyari" simpati sama Hizaki. Gue gak suka.  
Teru: Hm...pasti cemburu kan, lo? Dari dulu kan, Hizaki kalau nenangin temennya emang kayak gitu. Kamijo: Tapi...gue gak suka kalo caranya kayak gitu. Biasa aja, kek.  
Teru: Ah, udah". Hizaki gak mungkin pindah ke lain hati gitu aja. Dia cuma sayang sama lo. Gak ada yang lain lagi di hatinya.

Akhirnya sih, Kamijo sadar. Dia emang terlalu cemburu. Kamijo memang takut kalo Hizaki bisa diambil orang lain. Gak lama kemudian, Hizaki ninggalin Yuki di studio dan nyari Kamijo. Dengan halus, Hizaki minta waktu untuk ngobrol sama Kamijo. Teru cuma bisa mempersilahkan mereka berdua ngobrol dan Teru balik lagi ke studio. Kamijo sama Hizaki duduk dan Kamijo nunduk.

Hizaki: Omae wa naze ka? Gak seharusnya kan, kamu marah gitu aja. Aku gak cuma gitu ke Yuki aja, tapi sama Teru juga pernah. Kalo kamu lagi susah, aku kan nenangin kamu terus. Jangan marah, ya. *ngerangkul Kamijo*  
Kamijo: *senyum* Hhe. Gomen ne, Hizaki-chan. Aku terlalu cemburu sama kamu. *nyenderin kepala ke bahu Hizaki*  
Hizaki: *ngelus" rambut Kamijo* Ya udah, sekarang kamu harus minta maaf sama Yuki. Gak enak kan, kalo kita malah berantem.  
Kamijo: Hai, wakatta.

Akhirnya Kamijo udah senyum lagi dan Hizaki seneng bisa ngeliat Kamijo senyum. Mereka berdua langsung balik lagi ke studio dan nyampe ke dalem studio, Kamijo langsung menghampiri Yuki dan minta maaf. Hizaki berdiri di belakang Kamijo dan Teru yang tadinya ada di belakang Yuki, langsung pindah ke deket Hizaki.

Kamijo: Anou...gomen ne, Yuki-san. Gue gak seharusnya kek gini. Gomen ya. *senyum*  
Yuki: Iya, gue ngerti kok. Elo itu terlalu sayang sama Hizaki. Jadi, gak apa" kok. Kalaupun masih ada Jasmine juga, pasti gue bakalan kek lo, kok.  
Kamijo: Ya udah deh. Kita lanjut latihannya aja, yuk. Sekali lagi, maaf ya, Yuki. *ngejabat tangan Yuki*

Akhirnya sih, antara mereka udah gak ada marah"an lagi. Jelas banget kalo Kamijo itu memang cinta dan sayang banget sama Hizaki. Jadi, mereka lanjutin latihan mereka. Masalahnya, minggu depan itu emang harus udah bener" siap. Kalo masih ada ego, pasti gak akan bagus hasilnya. Hizaki juga seneng banget udah liat Kamijo sama Yuki yang udah baikan. Teru cuma bisa geleng" kepala gara" kejadian tadi. Manager sama salah satu staff mereka juga sempet ketawa". Yah...namanya juga sayang. Pasti bakalan cemburu kan, kalo pasangan kita deket sama orang lain? :D 


End file.
